Memories
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Molly remembers her first love and how wrong it went. Antonin/Molly, Arthur/Molly


**Written For:**

 **Quidditch Fanfiction League Competition:** Round 9  
Captain - Write about Molly Weasley

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Writing Club  
Character Appreciation - [Item] Book  
Showtime - Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again - (word) Goodbye  
Sophie's Shelf - Antonin/Molly  
Amber's Attic - "Perhaps our fatal flaw is that we attempt to make forever out of people who are meant to be temporary." **(5 point bonus)**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Women's History  
Task Five: Write about someone with artistic talent.

 **Memories**

 _"Perhaps our fatal flaw is that we attempt to make forever out of people who are meant to be temporary."_

XX

Molly took the book off of the shelf. It was covered in a fine layer of dust. She took out her wand and tapped it, whispering the charm, cleaning it instantly. She heard a loud slam upstairs and jumped, dropping the book to the floor.

"Fred! George! What are you doing up there?!" she screamed.

"Nothing, Mum," they chorused.

She didn't believe it for a minute. She looked down at the book that had fallen open and next to it laid a picture that must have been tucked inside of it. She bent down and picked it up.

She slowly stood up and stared at the old photograph. It was a picture of a simpler time. Molly stood with a man, his arm securely around her. He was whispering in her ear, and a fifteen-year-old Molly was blushing shyly.

She swallowed, remembering that time. She had been so happy. She had thought she found the love of her life. It turned out to all be a lie.

X

 _"Antonin, that's amazing."_

 _The painting detailed Molly's features perfectly, but in a way, it was still flattering to her. It made her look prettier than she actually was, or at least it made her look prettier than what she thought she was._

 _"Well, I do have a wonderful subject," Antonin remarked, playfully wagging his eyebrows that never stopped sending her heart aflutter._

 _Molly shook her head. "You could paint a fruit basket, and it would be the most beautiful thing ever."_

 _"You give me too much credit."_

 _Molly took the large canvas and stuck it to the wall so it could dry. She tilted her head, seeing the brush strokes that outlined her body so perfectly in the painting. "I wish I saw myself the way you saw me."_

 _Antonin wrapped his arms around her waist, lightly kissing her neck._

 _Molly's breath hitched and her legs trembled. "Antonin, don't," she breathily ordered._

 _Antonin's dark chuckle made her shiver. "You're so easy to rile up."_

 _He dropped his arms and Molly turned and faced him. "I love you."_

 _Antonin cupped her cheek. "I know."_

 _"You love me too, right?" Her light blue eyes searched his dark black gaze._

 _"I care about you, but I'm not the kind of guy that throws the word 'love' around. I can't say it. Not yet at least."_

 _She took his hand and interlaced their fingers, her grip firm. "I understand. The day you do say those words will be the happiest day of my life."_

 _Antonin pulled her to him and their lips came together with fiery passion. Molly's knees buckled at the onslaught, but Antonin was there to hold her. And she hoped he would never let go._

 _X_

 _"Are you listening to me?" Molly demanded._

 _Antonin focused on his easel. "You're talking about your brothers."_

 _"They played a prank on me!"_

 _"They always play pranks on you. Why must you complain about it every time?"_

 _Molly flinched at his coldness. Antonin had never been particularly warm, but lately, he had become so distant. "Fine, what do you want to talk about then?"_

 _"Nothing. I want to paint."_

 _Molly walked to him and pressed her body against his back. "You can paint any time. Let's spend time together."_

 _Antonin shrugged her off. "I'm busy."_

 _"Too busy for me?" she asked, hurt lacing her voice._

 _Antonin looked at her over his shoulder. "Stop being so Gryffindor."_

 _"You mean stop showing that you're hurting my feelings. I'm sorry that I'm not an emotionless snake like you. I'm a Gryffindor. I care, and I'm not afraid to show it." She paused and then asked, "Did I do something wrong?"_

 _Antonin's gaze was cold. "Besides being annoying and pestering me? No." He turned back to his painting, signaling that the conversation was over._

 _Molly didn't understand what was happening. What happened to her Antonin? This man was a complete stranger, and she didn't like it._

 _X_

 _Molly came upon Antonin. He was with a sketchpad. Lately, every time she saw him, he had been with some kind of tool for his art. Normally, she wouldn't mind it, but something felt off between them. And lately, it was like he was using his art to distance himself from her._

 _She sighed and asked, "Busy?"_

 _Antonin put the sketch pad and quill down. "I'm thinking."_

 _"And you paint or draw when you think. You've been doing a lot of thinking lately." Molly sat down next to him. "Are you going to tell me what's been going on?"_

 _"Have you heard about the new group? There are whispers about them. Death Eaters, they're calling themselves."_

 _Molly frowned. "Everybody's heard of them. They're up to no good."_

 _"My father thinks they're brilliant. He says they're going to clean up the Wizarding world."_

 _Molly shook her head in disbelief, knowing where this conversation was going because she knew him. "You can't be thinking of joining them."_

 _He stayed silent._

 _"Antonin! Please, don't. I love you."_

 _Antonin finally looked at her. "I love you, too."_

 _She reeled back. Those words were a slap in her face. She once dreamed of hearing those words from Antonin's perfectly sculpted lips, but they now felt like a goodbye. "Antonin?"_

 _He leaned to her and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his breath ghosting over her skin._

 _Molly closed her eyes, trying to forestall her tears. This couldn't be happening._

 _X_

 _Molly heard the whispers. Everyone knew about her previous boyfriend. When it was discovered he had taken part in her brothers' murders, they watched her, waiting for her to break._

 _Only Arthur saw her true pain. He saw the betrayal in her eyes and despite their engagement, he didn't hold it against her._

 _'Was Antonin's love a lie?' she asked herself. 'How could he help kill them?'_

 _Molly closed her eyes. It was time to stop thinking about him. There really was no turning back for Antonin now. Her life would be with Arthur, and she would never again second-guess the relationship. Antonin was gone; Arthur was hers._

X

Molly closed her eyes as the memories finished their assault. At the time, she had thought Antonin was her true love. She had thought he was her forever love.

He wasn't though. She tried to hold onto him, but it was all in vain.

He wasn't her one true love. He wasn't her soulmate. He was only her first love. Her temporary love.

"Molly? Dear? Are you okay?"

She looked up, quickly putting the picture back in between the book's pages. She brushed away the stray tear. As she stood, the book was clutched to her chest.

"Arthur, I'm fine. I thought I might try to read a bit."

"Okay, pet. I'll try to keep the kids out of your hair so you can relax."

Her smile trembled, but she knew it was plastered on her face. "Thanks."

Arthur left the room.

Antonin had been her past. Arthur was her present and future. And memories were just that. Memories.

XX

(word count: 1,173)


End file.
